Talk:Behemoth
Took Behe to 30mins today at which time he started hitting like a truck and we were doing dmg for 1. --AnonRamuh 20:37, 11 September 2008 (UTC) So atm the drop rate on Hides is at 2/4, I killed yesterday and two dropped, do i change it to 3/4? because 4/4 would make them show as 100% =/ —Farseer 11:41, 19 October 2008 (UTC) The original talk on drop rate % new that this could happen but it was stated that accuracy would be best if you all all the items that dropped. So it was 2/3 you killed it once and had 2 drop so that would be 4/4.--AnonRamuh 21:12, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Anyone have an estimate on total HP?--Chendlar 17:36, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :*King Behemoth can only spawn after 4 days, not 2. And the Spawn window is not open for 60 seconds, its 10-20 seconds. :* If you /clock and use game time. It will pop exactly at the clocked time of despawn. :*HNMs are the same as any other monster. Their packet projection acts the same. There is no window if x amount of seconds. /clock when packet depops (Body/Name fade) = time that it will repop. It is normally said however to remaining focused on claiming for 60s due to clock error per player computer. Testimonials :*Solod last night as 80MNK/40DNC, the fight was pretty easy, just make sure to do enough damage so it doesn't rage, used a decent evasion set up, was never at risk of dieing.Geoff3532 01:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :*Known to be duo'd by a NIN/WAR and RDM/WHM. :*Can be defeated by a skilled Ninja with the assistance of an Adventuring Fellow NPC. :*A skilled NIN/THF or NIN/DNC with Haste and Ninjutsu gears can easily defeats Behemoth (the use of an attack food is not an option, behemoth has low evasion and accuracy food is useless) :*Can be duo'd by a MNK/NIN with a Haste/Evasion build and a WHM/SMN. Fight took about 10-12 minutes. :*Duoable my a well geared WAR/DNC and a RDM. Maybe even Soloable by War/dnc but I have yet to try it ^^. :*Soloable by a DRG/BLU with good gear :*Soloable by skilled NIN/DNC in about 23 minutes. No NPC required. :*Easily duo'd by MNK/NIN and RDM/NIN :*Can be duo'd by a MNK/NIN w/ an NPC. Some luck is required but MNK was fully merited and had an evasion setup w/ haste gear for Utsusemi recasts. Sushi was eaten to ensure a high counter rate when recasting Utsusemi. :*Easily duo's by a Nin/dnc and Thf/war (the 2 level 80) Can be solod by a well geared THF/NIN without NPC. used haste set up mostly (24%), str+60 dex+38 on ws. brought a r.acc set up for acid bolts/bloody bolts. and evasion set up when needed, i killed in 28 minutes so its risky, but a fun solo. Crystal :Main page says it's a lightning type mob, and i am highly inclined to believe that, but should i add water to the crystal type? http://i50.tinypic.com/21jobr4.png --Jackalboy 07:08, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Spawn Conditions: Trade Item As of the 09/05/2011 version update, players may spawn Behemoth using a newly-added item named "Beastly Shank". Once the version update is complete, we'll try to get more information on this item. --Almont 23:56, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Update: Beastly Shank is obtained from KSNM99: Horns of War while Behemoth will drop the item Savory Shank to pop the HNM King Behemoth Can be soloed by a 75 Paladin/Nin if fully merited w/ +1 Artifact. Chivalry for mp/shield bash to minimize damage from Thunder/Wild horn I managed to kill it before rage.